fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NEW! Super Mario 3D World
NEW! Super Mario 3D World is the third game in Super Mario 3D series. Plot Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad are having a picnic in a lawn when a Sprixie comes and Bowser kidnaps her and goes to Fairy World. But Fairy World is next to Subcon... Characters In this game you can play with 6 characters. Each one presents some skills Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Rosalina Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Captain-Toad.png Mario is a balanced character. SPEED: 2/3 JUMP: 2/3 TRACTION: 2/3 Luigi is an high jumper character. SPEED: 2/3 JUMP: 3/3 TRACTION: 1/3 Peach is a flutter character. She is the easiest character in the game. SPEED: 1/3 JUMP: 2/3 TRACTION: 2/3 Toad is a quick runner character. He's the hardest character in the game. SPEED: 3/3 JUMP: 1/3 TRACTION: 2/3 Rosalina is a character who can do a Star Spin. SPEED: 2/3 JUMP: 2/3 TRACTION: 3/3 Captain Toad is playable only in Captain Toad's Quests. He can't jump SPEED: 1/3 JUMP: 0/3 TRACTION: 3/3 Power-up This game feature a lot of power-up, a large part of this is from Super Mario 3D series. Power-up MonkeyMario.png|Monkey Mario is the all-new ability of this game. It can do the double jump and can launch bananas to do stumble enemies. You can transforms your character with a Banana Flower HammerMario.png|Hammer Mario is an old ability of Mario but it returns in this game. Hammer Mario can launch hammers that can beat a major number of enemies compared fireballs. You can transform your character in Hammer with an Hammer Suit Cat Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Cat Toad is a power-up from the wonderful SM3DW. It can climb walls and scratch enemies. You can transform your character in Cat with Cat Bell Double Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Double Mario is another power-up from SM3DW. It's very easy, there are two characters at the same time. You can transform your character in Double with a Double Cherry KitsuneLuigi.png|Kitsune Luigi is a returning power-up from the funny SM3DL. You can float and attack enemies with your tail. Mario, Peach and Toad become Tanooki, Luigi and Rosalina become Kitsune. You can transform your character with a Super Leaf Boomerang Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Boomerang Mario is a returning character from SM3DL. You can launch boomerangs. You can transform your character with a Boomerang Flower Fire Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Peach is the first power-up in Super Mario games. it's from SMB! You can shoot fireballs. You can transform your character in Fire with a Fire Flower FrozenMario.png|Ice Mario is a power-up from SMG but in this game has NSMBW powers too: you can run on the water and shoot ice balls. You can turn your character in Ice with an Ice Flower. Ice character design in this game is like SMG design Megamario.png|Mega Mario is a very rare power-up from NSMB. You can destroy every thing for a little time. You can transform your character with a Mega Mushroom Starmario.png|At last, Invincible Mario's here! For a short time you can beat every enemies on your way. Propeller Block Mario SM3DL.png|Propeller Box Mario is an additional power-up that can do very high jumps. You can get a Propeller Box by some blocks Mario Cannon Head Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Cannon Box is another additional power-up. It shoots cannonballs. You can get a Cannon Box by some Blocks 305px-FrogMario.png|Frog Mario is another power-up from SMB3. He can swim very well. You can transform your character in Frog with a Frog Suit. WhiteTanookiMario.png|White Tanooki Mario is an helping power-up. You have same abilities of Tanooki character but you are, for all level, invincible. You can get this power-up by a White Super Leaf only after 7 defeats in a level Bosses This is the first 3D game with a Fortress, a Castle and a Vehicle (Airship or Train). In the Fortresses there are Boom Boom, Pom Pom or Kamek, in Castles there are new bosses and Bowser Jr., in the Ships there are Koopalings. 591px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom is the boss in World 1,2,3 Fortresses. He spins and turns himself invisible. Pompom3dLand.png|Pom Pom is the boss in World 4,5,6 Fortresses. She launches boomerangs or ninja stars and multiplies herself 189px-Kamek-212x2283.png|Kamek is the boss in World 7 and 8 Fortresses. He has got larges magic powers. Flutter 2.png|Flutter is the first boss. You can meet him in World 1 Castle. He flies and attack with seeds. Mummipokeyparty.png|Mummipokey is the boss of Second World Castle. He shoots Mummyballs and calls Pokey. KingCheep-Chomp.png|King Cheep-Chomp is the third Castle boss. It wants to eat the character and shoots water. CooliganCrusherPin.png|Bubble Cooligan is the fourth Castle boss. It run over the character and makes ice 160px-SuperMario3DIslandGasparo.png|Gasparo is the fifth Castle boss. He use Banana Flower, Hammer Suit and Fire Flower to beat Mario BigBobOmbMTUS.png|Big Bob-Omb is the sixth Castle Boss. He has a tennis racket and with this he launch tennis balls or bombs... Chargin' Chuck - Super Mario 3D World.png|Team Chargin' Chuck is the seventh Castle boss. They attacks like normal Chargin' Chuck but they are 10 at the same time BowserJr.SMB64.png|Bowser Jr. is the eighth Castle boss. He has a Clown Koopa Car, his Magic Brush and an Hammer-bot. IggyNSMBU1.png|Iggy Koopa is the first Koopaling. He jumps and shoot with his Magic Rod. 200px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU-1.png|Lemmy Koopa is the second Koopaling in this game. He launches bombs and bounces with his ball Larrym3dw.png|Lerry Koopa is the third Koopaling. He shoots with his Magic Rod and hides himself in blocks Morton Koopa Jr Solo.png|Morton Koopa Jr. is the fourth Koopaling. He punches the character and do Ground Pounds 250px-RoyNSMBU.png|Roy Koopa is the fifth Koopaling. He shoots Bullet Bills and does Ground Pounds. Wendy O. Koopa without tail.png|Wendy O' Koopa is the sixth Koopaling. She runs away but during the run attacks the heroes with Magic Rings and many other attacks 230px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig Von Koopa is the last and strongest Koopaling. He shoots fireballs, Magic Orbs, does Ground Pound and Flutter Jumps. 1186px-Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser is the boss of the Train of World 8. It shoots fireballs, runs and jumps. Bowser and baby Bowser.png|Bowser and Baby Bowser (his young version) are final bosses in the game. Bowser is on his car but shortly after he jumps over and combat like his first fight. Then he becomes Baby and runs very fast. Finally Bowser returns adult and pursuit the heroes. References from other games Super Mario Bros.: Kamek transforms Goombas in Buzzy Beetle. In SMB, if you finish the game, Goombas become Buzzy Beetle Super Mario Bros. 2: There are Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad playable. This game is set in Fairy World and in Subcon Super Mario Bros. 3: Hammer and Frog Suit are from this game. There is Golden Ship returning from this game. Super Mario World: Yoshi, Chargin' Chuck and Galoomba're from this game. Bowser Jr. uses a Clown Koopa Car. Koopa becomes Koopa Beach if you jump on one of this. New Super Mario Bros.: Multiplayer Battles are from this game. Super Mario Galaxy series: there are Rosalina, Green Stars and a lot of enemies from this game. Super Mario 3D series: this game is the third game in this series so there're a lot of characteristics like this game, especially from SM3DW. Yoshi For the second time in a 3D game, Yoshi is playable. Different power-ups change Yoshi color. Yoshies has abilities like the power-ups (for example Red Yoshi can shoot fire etc...) Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Green Yoshi is basic Yoshi. If a character hasn't a power-up, Yoshi'll be like this RedYoshi!.png|If a character has or find a Fire Flower, Yoshi be like this. Brownyoshi.png|If a character has a Banana Flower, Yoshi will be like this. YellowYoshi YBA.png|If a character has an Hammer Suit, Yoshi'll be like this. WhiteYoshiMASV.png|If a character has a Cat Bell, Yoshi'll be like this (without ball ;-)) YellowToadOnCyanYoshi.jpg|If a character has an Ice Flower, Yoshi will be like this. BlueYoshiMASV.png|If a character has a Boomerang Flower, Yoshi will be like this (without ball once again) OrangeYoshi YBA.png|If a character has a Tanooki Leaf, Yoshi will be like this. BlueToadOnPinkYoshi.png|If a character has a Frog Suit, Yoshi will be like this. Gallery Banana Flower.png|Banana Flower Banana bro..png|Banana Bro. HelperMonkey.png|Juggling Monkey FireFlowerSM3DW.png|Fire Flower FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. Baseball Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Ball HammerSuit.png|Hammer Suit HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro. FrogSuitSME.png|Frog Suit SuperLeafSM3DW.png|Tanooki Leaf Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games